


Possesion

by dreamchaser31



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:25:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4470452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamchaser31/pseuds/dreamchaser31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now the Winter Soldier was about to consume her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possesion

Jane leans back in her chair, chewing on her lip and tapping a pencil against the table as she studies the readings on the screen in front of her. She really needs more information if she’s going to start putting any of this together, but she hopes she can come up with at least a little something with the meager information she has. Its borderline desperate, Jane knows she should go get cleaned up, the party would be starting soon, but she can’t bring herself to get herself out of her chair.

 

She realizes it’s really late when Bruce shuts his lab down, she can see him turn out the lights across the hall at her, and smile as he leaves. He’s always the last one to the party, probably because it’s less element of the surprise, and more he can hide along the walls.

 

She stays put, staring at the screen when she feels an arm encircle her waist, and lift her literally out of the chair, and carry her out of the lab. 

“You promised me a dance, doll. And I intend to collect. You’ve been in here all day, and I’ve been thinkin’ about this all day.” He carries her to the bank of elevators, still holding her over his shoulder with ease.

Jane can put up with a lot for science, and Bucky has long sense put her on the list of people who are absolutely NOT allowed to science with his arm. She got bumped to first on the list, right before Tony Stark. She had no idea how she got there, you cause one little electrical outage, and suddenly you’re public enemy number one. 

So she settled for glimpses, and right now she could see none of it, it was covered with one of the sexiest suits she’d ever seen. But she could feel it. The way it moved when he had to clench his arm. Jane tried not to be turned on by the blatant man handling, when it was so obviously what he was doing, but was finding it hard. 

“I can walk.” 

He chuckles, low and deep and sexy, when he sits her in front of her room, allowing her to put in her access code, and then shoving it open, pushing her through, and holding her up against the closed door. “Been watchin’ ya all day doll,” the buttons on her shirt are suddenly open, and she’s gasping. They’ve never gotten this far with each other before, and now Jane’s not sure why. She studies him as he studies her. His blue eyes, bluer than she’s ever seen him, and suddenly he’s grinding his hips into her, and she moans, and he smirks. “The way you bite your lip when you’re thinkin’. The way you run your hands through your hair when you’re frustrated. I’ve seen the many faces of Jane Foster. There’s just one more that I haven’t seen yet.”

“Which one is that,” Jane shoots back, trying not to let his touch her as much as it is. 

“The one you make when you’re falling apart around me, doll.”

Jane squeaks.

James smirks.

And suddenly she has no pants, and is being led back to her bedroom, and tossed onto the bed. When did he get her bra off? She watches him undress as he stares at her, slow, confident, ease. Assessing her reactions to each body part he uncovers. Every bit as studious as the Winter Soldier. 

Now the Winter Soldier was about to consume her.

Jane felt a giddy rush of excitement as inch after glorious inch of his skin is revealed to her, and suddenly she’s writing on the bed, moaning, wanting. “James.”

“Hold still,” he orders, and suddenly she isn’t her own entity any more. He owns her every move, her every heartbeat. “We’re going to get you nice and ready for me, doll. Open your legs. Keep ‘em there. I didn’t eat supper,” Jane groans and he smirks continuing as he places open mouth kisses down her body. “So…Damn…Beautiful. Damn Beautiful. Just like I imagined. Just like-“He’s there, and she cries out as his tongue finds her center. “So good, doll. So good. Give it to me.”

Jane is only briefly aware that she’s awake. “Feels like a dream, James,” she moans as his mouth finds her clit, he pulls it between his teeth, nipping at it lightly, then goes back eating her out. The sounds of him devouring her fill the room. It’s so loud. So…Hot.

“Not a dream, doll. Too good to be a dream. Hold still, baby. We’re almost there.”

“Should be getting ready. The party,” she gasps. 

“We are getting ready. Getting warmed up for our dance, doll.”

“Oh god!”

“My name is James, doll. Though I don’t mind being compared to him right now. He’s giving me a good thing here.”

“James!”

“There it is doll,” He sits back and grins at her, watching her face, and holds up one finger. “I wonder what would happen if I put this,” he moves the finger, and she feels it inside, sliding deep into her depths until, “There.”

She screams.

“Hmm. What about here?” He moves the finger again, and he grins as she whimpers, her eyes shut. “Damn baby, you needed this. So sensitive.”

“Been so long,” she sobs.

“Let’s take care of that, shall we.” He moves his finger again, and she falls apart, watching him lean down over her again, and attaching her mouth as he drinks from her body. “Better than any drink that will be there tonight doll.”

“James,” She’s coming down from her high, her back still arching off the bed.

He watches her, running a hand over her abdomen as it arches off the bed. Women’s bodies have changed a lot since the forties. Gone were the curves, in their place were the toned abdomens, thighs, legs that don’t quit. “You ready for me, doll?”

He listens as she whimpers still hazy from her orgasm. “Nice and easy, doll.” He sits back on his knees, stroking his cock watching her, until he’s sure she’s ready, waiting for that exact moment that the orgasm begins to fade before slamming up into her, making her cry out.

“JAMES!”

“Good girl. God you feel so good!”

His thrusts start off slow, he stares at her, memorizing her reactions as he moves a certain way inside. Watching her reactions as he tries a different stroke. Learning her likes and dislikes, as she does her own exploring of his body. She learns that he loves his chest being touched, and he likes it when she digs her nails in his back. Moaning his name in his ear caused him to growl, and move a little faster. She notices dirty talk, mostly her telling him what he was doing to her, how it felt to her. Whispering frenzy words of lust in his ears caused his eyes to go dark.

He speeds up and she wraps her legs around his waist, as he grabs both of her hands, holding them up above her head. Her breast move against his chest, and her moans grow louder. He moves his head down to bite at her neck, causing her to cry out. “That’s it, doll.”

“Oh god, James!”

He’s soon pounding her into the mattress, and she’s having trouble keeping up with him, her legs go slack to the mattress, not able to keep up with him as he takes her over and over again. Their pants fill the air as they cry out each other’s names. Jane’s eyes close and soon she can’t breathe, she’s gasping for breath and holding onto his hands as if her life depends on it. He’s kissing her, marking her body with his own. She realizes he’s possessing her, and she blacks out as her orgasm rips through her.

He watches her eyes close as her body starts to shake, he continues his thrusts, ready to slake his need as she starts to quiver around him. He groans loudly, his thrusts becoming shaky as her eyes open and she stares at him, her mouth open, speechless.

He thrusts inside her a few more times before spilling himself inside, her body accepting what he gives her and he takes care not to fall on top of her. He falls to the side, his cock still inside of her, as he pulls her with him.  
“James.”

“I know, doll.”

“That was-“

“I know that too.”

“The party,” she moves to get up and he holds her still. 

“Stay still.”

“We have to go to the party, James. I owe you a dance. And I don’t want to hear about missing the party from Darcy.”

“Too warm inside.”

“If you let me go, I’ll make sure that you’re nice and warm tonight. Cause we’re totally doing that tonight.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

 

Turns out they were only an hour late to the party and barely anyone noticed, except Darcy. Darcy noticed.

“You look good and truly, fucked. I’m so jealous.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Barnes did a good number on you.”

“What?”

“Puh-leze. We all knew it was going to happen eventually.”

“Eventually,” Jane squeaks.

“The man has it bad for you. It’s pretty easy to see.”

“See what?”

“What’s the matter? He fuck your brains out, Foster?”

Jane squeaks. Darcy laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you asking about Breathless(Jane/Thor), Seeing Stars(Jane/Steve), and Completely Unexpected(Jane/Bucky) I haven't quit those fics yet! I promise. It's just taking a lot of time to get these next chapters exactly right.


End file.
